


Hold Him Close By The Fireplace

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blizzards, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Proposals, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: George had plans for today, but they have been unfortunately cancelled due to the blizzard raging on outside.Good thing that Lafayette had a different plan.





	Hold Him Close By The Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy holidays! I hope you like this fic, and I hope it's fluffy enough for you- I don't typically write fluff or washette but I happened to make an exception. Enjoy!

Embers flowed through the air, wisps of warmth only now beginning to spread past the brick fireplace and into the hearts of the two men huddled up next to it. The darkness surrounded them, only broken up by the orange-gold fragments of broken glass melting onto their shivering forms. Light caught on dark curls, shining them to a sort of strange chartreuse in the light, only dancing like the true flames when he tilted his head to look up at the other man.

His eyes shone with a simple sort of pureness in those moments, just gazing at the man he loved. It was not the sort of pure that one could find in a child’s eyes when presenting a bouquet of messily-picked dandelions to their mother, small yellow petals stuck to their hands, wet from the rainfall of the night before. His eyes were not shining in the deep need for love in the form of approval, nor were strands of hair springing out from his ponytail, as had happened all too often in his childhood. Instead, his gaze was filled with that simple sort of joy, the kind which every man sought but very few truly found. It was with the kind of half-glimmer one found in each snowflake just before falling to the ground outside the cabin that the two men were stuck inside of. The cold was sharp and yet ever so precise on exactly where it knew to hit- unfortunately for the freeze, Lafayette had his boyfriend to keep him warm.

“Remember when you told me that we’d be skiing today?” Lafayette teased in a quiet voice, smiling up at the other man, back pressed tightly up against his lover’s chest. The warmth was slight in comparison to that of the fire so close to his shivering form, and the blankets draped around his shoulders like a mockery of royal regalia. “You were so happy, mon cheri. Brought skis, and seemed so overjoyed at the very idea of teaching me how to participate in your favorite winter sport.”

“Correction: my favorite winter sport is building snowmen and hiding behind them for a snowball fight, which I happened to win, mind you,” George pointed out, teasing Lafayette in turn with a smug smirk painted onto his face like the frost painted so thick on the windows of their cabin. “Although, I will admit that I wanted to teach you how to ski. I thought you’d like it as much as I do- can you imagine those romantic moments, me on the Black Diamond trail, only to get to the bottom and talk you down from the Bunny Hill?”

Lafayette playfully bumped George with his shoulder, smiling anyways as he pulled away from the embraced, now facing the other man. “I would be talking you down from the front steps if you had to leave the house without me. And besides, if you did that, I wouldn’t be able to give you your Christmas present.”

With careful hands, Lafayette pulled a small, wrapped box out of his pocket and handed it to his boyfriend. The red wrapping paper had slight fingerprint smudges, and since Lafayette was no expert at wrapping gifts, it was half-covered in clear tape. It would be an absolute nightmare to neatly unwrap the box from its confines. However, that wasn’t why George pulled Lafayette’s hand back up and closed the other man’s fingers around the small box, wrapping paper reflecting light from the fireplace.

“Lafayette, as much as I love you, it’s not Christmas until tomorrow,” George whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead and trying to pull his hands back, only to be stopped by Lafayette’s tight yet gentle grip. 

“Look at the clock,” Lafayette instructed, handing the gift back to George and using his newly-freed hands to point up at the clock that hung directly above their main source of heating. “It’s midnight. It is no longer December twenty-fourth, Christmas Eve. Instead, it is December twenty-fifth, Christmas Day. Therefore, you are allowed to open any gifts given to you on this fine holiday of ours.”

“There was a power outage,” George pointed out, setting the box aside to shine from firelight on its own. “The clock stopped yesterday because it’s not battery powered, as did our heating, hence the fireplace being used in the first time since heated blankets were invented. You probably just turned the clock to say that it’s midnight- I haven’t heard it tick all night, Lafayette. I’m not stupid.”

“And I’m not patient. Open it. For me?” Lafayette stuck out his lower lip in a pout, causing George to sigh and pick up the small box once more.

“You’re lucky that you’re adorable…” He murmured, staring down at the box for a moment before deciding to take his time as he unwrapped it, not tearing the paper, but instead peeling back the pieces (which were more like layers) of tape that Lafayette had applied liberally. As soon as he had peeled back all the wrapping paper with some difficulty, he felt his breath hitch in his throat as he saw the small velvet box.

The small velvet ring box.

The small velvet ring box that Lafayette had given him.

“...I was afraid that you would do this…” George whispered, setting down the box and pushing it toward his boyfriend (boyfriend? Was that even the proper term, now?) and running off to the bedroom, leaving Lafayette on the floor, tears in his eyes as he picked up the box, staring at it spitefully.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have possibly thought that George would ever accept something like this? And why had he done it now, of all times? They would be snowed in for at least three more days, and they’d be forced to spend those three days in awkward silence. Not too busy to care about the cold, warming up their cabin with the love from their engagement, as Lafayette had wanted. Not listening to George as he ran back into the living room, getting on one knee and-

“I wanted to ask you first,” George whispered, tears in his eyes as he held up a similar box, opening it to show a diamond ring, shining brilliantly in the firelight, reflecting onto Lafayette’s tearstained face. “But I think that now I’m a little more confident that you’ll say yes.”


End file.
